Chan
'Chan (ru. Хан) - '''podróżny filozof występujący w Metro 2033, Metro Redux oraz Metro Exodus, będący mistycznym przewodnikiem, a także mentorem Artema. Przeszłość Chan urodził się w ZSRR, na początku lat osiemdziesiątych. Prawdopodobnie przed Trzecią Wojną Światową zgłębiał filozofię. Podczas apokalipsy, mężczyźnie udało się zbiec do moskiewskiego metra. Po pewnym czasie osiadł na Poliance, którą później zaczęto nazywać stacją przeznaczenia. Miejsce, w którym zamieszkał pozwoliło mu dalej kontynuować naukę filozofii oraz zgłębiać literaturę przez co nabył bardzo rozległą wiedzę. Chan stał się wówczas samotnikiem, który nie miał potrzeby nawiązywać kontaktów z ludźmi, ponieważ bardziej interesował go rozwój wewnętrzny. W późniejszym czasie Polianka została zaatakowana przez mutanty co spowodowało, że mężczyzna musiał się ewakuować wraz z innymi mieszkańcami. Podczas ucieczki, z winy Chana zginęli jego towarzysze Kostik oraz Dowódca. Filozofowi zajęło dziesięć lat tułaczki po moskiewskim metrze zanim w listopadzie 2033 roku odnalazł nowe schronienie, którym okazała się stacja Suchariewska. Wizerunek Chan jest wędrownym filozofem oraz mistykiem. Często wyraża się w sposób tajemniczy, powołując się na przykłady z historii starożytnej. Mężczyzna ma rozległą wiedzę na temat świata przedwojennego i duchowości. Chan wygląda jak zwykły piędziesięcioletni człowiek, posiadający krótką brodę, kurtkę oraz potrzebny sprzęt. W rzeczywistości mężczyzna jest zaawansowanym hipnotyzerem oraz niemalże telepatą, ponieważ potrafi zajrzeć w najbliższą przyszłość. Chan przez całą fabułę powieści Metro 2033 oraz gry o tym samym tytule, stara się przestrzec Artema przed straszliwym błędem, który może nastąpić gdy bohater zdecyduje się unicestwić Czarnych. Udział ''Metro 2033 Mistyk początkowo zostaje wspomniany przez Żeńkę. Okazuje się, że na odległych stacjach mężczyzna jest uważany za wędrującego maga. Pewnego listopadowego dnia, we śnie Chana odwiedza Hunter, który prosi filozofa o pomoc dla Artema w dotarciu do Polis. Mistyk niechętnie się zgadza i postanawia poszukać bohatera w tunelach prowadzących na Prospekt Mira. Wkrótce Chan spotyka Artema w pobliżu martwego mężczyzny o imieniu Burbon. Filozof oświadcza, ze towarzysz protagosty nie żyje i proponuje mu schronienie na stacji Suchariewska. Podczas gdy bohater śpi, Chan wykorzystuje okazję, aby zabrać ciało Burbona z tunelu i zapewnic mu pochówek, wrzucając zwłoki do najbliższego dołu. Mistyk uważa siebie za ostatnie wcielenie Czyngis- Chana i wyjawia Artemowi, że to właśnie wizje kazały mu przybyć, aby pomóc chłopakowi w jego wyprawie. Następnie filozof poucza protagonistę o wielu aspektach współczesnego świata, między innymi wyjawia, że czas jest jedynie iluzją i każdy człowiek może go interpretować inaczej. Potem oświadcza, że nie istnieje piekło, niebo i czyściec, ponieważ ludzkość w zupełności zniszczyła wspomniane miejsca. Chan twierdzi, że dusza ludzka jest nieśmiertelna i nie będzie się już wcielać, może natomiast błąkać się po moskiewskim metrze i podążać za śmiertelnikami. W późniejszym czasie filozof przekonuje Artema, aby otworzył plecach Burbona i zabrał z niego potrzebne przedmioty. Wśród rzeczy zmarłego mężczyzny znajduje się przewodnik, który protagonista wymienia u mistyka za dynamo. Następnie oboje ruszają w drogę przechodząc koło rozpalonych ognisk. Wkrótce wędrowcy są świadkami wypędzania miejscowego włóczęgi przez brodatego mężczyznę, ponieważ celowo oskarżono go o przenoszenie epidemii. Artem nie mógł patrzeć na taką niesprawiedliwość i odbezpieczył broń. Chan powstrzymał jednak protagonistę przed następnym krokiem. Filozof zaczął pouczać bohatera o ludzkiej naturze. Chan twierdzi, że ludzie tworzą własne stada i porównał ich do szakali, które zawsze wyczuwają chorą jednostkę która jest zbyt słaba, aby przetrwać. Mistyk uważa, że człowieczeństwo ludzi jest na bardzo niskim poziomie, tak jak medycyna i należy pokazać swoją siłę. Chan zdecydował, że najrozsądniej udać się na Kitaj-Gorod i za pomocą hipnozy, a także dyplomacji udaje mu się przekonać kilka osób. aby wyruszyły wraz z wędrowcami. Jednak później brodaty mężczyzna nie chcąc zostać pionkiem, podejmuje nieudaną próbę zamordowania filozofa. Mistyk za pomocą swojego mistycznego daru przekonywania zdołał powstrzymać przeciwnika i zachęcić go do przyłączenia się. Przed stacją Turgieniewska, podczas wędrówki Chan znajduje na planie czarną linię, która według niego symbolizuje śmierć. To oznaczało, że podróżnicy nie mogę iść drogą oznaczoną ciemnym kolorem. Nastąpił konfilkt, ponieważ większość tuszy nie zgadzała się z tym pomysłem. Ludzie próbowali przekonać Artema, aby dołączył do nich i nie przejmował się szalonym mistykiem. Chan postanowił podjąć próbę powstrzymania protagonisty przed dokonaniem straszliwego wyboru i wyjawia mu, że jeżeli podąży za resztą zginie. W końcu filozof chwyta bohatera za ramię i odciąga go od ludzi idących na pewną śmierć. W krótkim czasie okazuje się, że wędrowców dogania ten sam brodaty mężczyzna imieniem Tuz, który oznajmia, że wierzy w ich racje co do kierunku drogi. Artem ma wątpliwości co do przyłączenia się człowieka, który bez wyraźnej przyczyny wygnał włóczęgę i oskarżył go o przenoszenie epidemii, ale Chan znalazł z nim wspólny język. Wkrótce podróżnicy słyszą krzyki umierających ludzi, których wcześniej przestrzegali przed śmiercią. Następnie okazuje się, że zabiła ich tajemnicza, ciemna energia, która dociera również do Artema, Tuza oraz Chana. Wędrowcom udaje się przeżyć, ponieważ zdążyli w porę dotrzeć do Kitaj-Gorodu. Na stacji filozof oraz brodaty towarzysz idą przeglądnąć asortyment kupców, podczas gdy protagonista udaje się do lokalnej tawerny. Wkrótce jednak miejsce tymczasowego pobytu zostaje zaatakowane przez bandytów, którzy przybyli z Trietiakowskiej. W zamieszanu mistyk i brodacz, tracą Artema z oczu i tym samym drużyna się rozdziela. Po tym jak Kitaj-Gorod odparł atak łupieżców, Chan żegna się z Tuzem i wraca na stację WOGN, aby przekazać Suchemu notatkę dla Artema, w której jest napisane "Ten komu starczy odwagi i wytrwałości by całe życie wpatrywać się w mrok, pierwszy dojrzy w nim przebłysk światła.". ''Metro 2033 (gra) Artem spotyka Chana na Suchariewskiej, a następnie filozof prowadzi bohatera na Turgieniewską. Po drodze, mistyk zwraca uwagę protagonisty na duchy wędrujące po moskiewskim metrze oraz tajemniczą anomalię, która zabija wszystkich, którzy znajdą się w jej zasięgu. Mężczyzna potrafi sprawić za pomocą określonej intonacji, aby dusze zmarłych nie były agresywne oraz nie blokowały drogi. Kiedy oboje docierają na umówioną stację, filozof prosi bohatera, aby wysadził tunele, z których wychodzą mutanty. Następnie Chan zaprowadza Artema do ukrytego miejsca, które pozwala przejść dalej i ostatecznie opuszcza protagonistę. W późniejszym czasie filozof spotyka Artema w bazie Zakonu Sparty. Mistyk wydaje się być przeciwny unicestwieniu Czarnych i wierzy, że nic nie jest tak naprawdę do końca złe, po czym wypowiada kilka cennych uwag, a następnie wychodzi. ''Metro: Last Light Chan budzi Artema ze snu na D6 i oznajmia, że jeden z Czarnych przeżył zniszczenie Ogrodu Botanicznego. Oboje postanawiają udać się do Młynarza, po czym filozof próbuje udowodnić, że zniszczenie mutantów było największym błędem ludzkości. Pułkownik nie zamierze jednak słuchać mężczyzny i rozkazuje go wyprowadzić, a następnie jako towarzysza przydziela Artemowi swoją córkę Annę. W późniejszym czasie Chan spotyka bohatera na Oktiabrskiej i towarzyszy mu w drodze do Rzeki Przeznaczenia. Filozof również porusza temat Czarnych i ich znaczenia dla ludzkości. Wkrótce mężczyzna wraz z protagonistą ruszają w pościg za pociągiem, który jest tymczasowym schronieniem dla ocalałego mutanta. Chan pomaga Artemowi wsiąść do pojazdu, po czym udaje się do Polis na rozmowy pokojowe. W pobliżu filozof spotyka Ulmana, z którym przechodzi przez Poliankę. Mężczyzna bierze również udział w bitwie o D6, a jego los zależy od wyborów gracza: *Jeśli gracz uzyskał zakończenie Odkupienie, wówczas dowiaduje się, że po wygranej bitwie Chan odszedł i zaginął. *Jeżeli gracz uzyskał zakończenie C'est La vie, ''wtedy filozof ginie wraz z Artemem i resztą członków Zakonu. ''Metro Exodus Chan pojawia się w złym zakończeniu. Mężczyzna jest w zaświatach gdzie wita Artema, którego nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Ciekawostki *Chan jest jedną z osób, które śmieją się z Ulmana. *Jego dłonie pokryte są mandalą. Galeria Khan (VK)-0.png Khan in helmet.jpg KhanConceptArt.jpg|Koncept Art Chana ru:Хан en:Khan (Character) de:Khan es:Khan uk:Хан Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Moskiewskie metro Kategoria:Metro 2033 (książka) Kategoria:Metro 2033 (gra) Kategoria:Metro Last Light Kategoria:Stalkerzy